theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
The Project At Earth Wiki
[[Project At Earth | What is The Project At Earth?]] (Tour) The Project What is the Project's message? – Why are Extraterrestrials visiting us? – The Council – Leader of the Project – Tour Extraterrestrials Aliens – Alien Races – Community Craft – Hybrids – Light Races – Order – Physical Races – Physical to Light Races – Quick Facts – Reality – Technology – Travis Walton Earth Atmosphere – Crop Circles – Humanity – Japan – Moon – Native Americans – Pyramids – Underground Bases Information Chapter 1 – Communication – Contact – Evidence – Frequently Asked Questions – Goals – Interaction – Mediation – Meetings – Problems – Proof – Questions – Reality – Timeline – The Future – Time Travel Life %41ngels – %41nimals – Awareness – %47od – Experiences – %46ood – Holidays – Importance – Origins – Reincarnation – Telepathy Space Craft – Craft Evidence – Mars – Mars Details – Moon – Other Planets – Planetary Differences – Space Travel Experiences Alien Races – Alien Races and Spirits – Alien Experiencer – Demetrius – The Blue Book Excepts Chapter 1 – The Moon – The Blue – The Blue's Craft – Marks Mythology 2012 – Abductions – %43attle Mutilations‎‎ – Disinformation – Liar Liar – Nibiru – Reptilians Categories All – Evidence – Experiences – Interactions – Members of The Project – Message – Our Solar System – Spirituality – Technology – The Project Search Words Air – Angels – Animals – Diplomacy – Food – God – Governments – Hybrids – Land – Spirit – Water – Unity type=search Quick Links * * See all categories. * See largest articles. * See most visited pages. * * * * See and read about the Extraterrestrials visiting us. Pictures * See pictures of ETs - Small. * See pictures of ETs - Large. * See pictures of ETs - The Light races. * See pictures of ETs - The Physical races. * See pictures of ETs - The Members of the Council. Questions and Answers * View answers to questions previously asked of Nancy. * Ask a Question of Nancy. * Nancy's profile on AllExperts. * Speak to Nancy via a chat program 9 to 11pm. * Check the current EST time. Jack and Nancy Malacaria * Learn about book 1. * Read the first chapter of book 1. * Learn about published and upcoming books. * Visit the Project At Earth site. * Read Frequently Asked Questions. What's new Our Mission is to bring to humans of Earth a true awareness of alien life and to build a strong diplomatic relationship between our worlds. Our Vision is that humans of Earth will unite themselves, join their visiting group of worlds and participate with the advanced ways of Universal peace. Bja – Christian – Demetrius – Einstein – Jaan – Kaywaan – The Blue The Gendar – The White – Yarcore – Xandar – Xerron – Zar – Zen – Zylem The Council www.The Project At Earth.com Featured article We are all the same kind of being as people, with common and unique physical and spiritual characteristics world to world. Almost all other races are much further developed, evolved and advanced than our own, and are at peace within their races and between their worlds. Peace means maintaining friendships, helping one another and solving differences toward the same goal to ensure security and quality of life for all. Read on... Featured Video No video currently. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:All